What Lies Beneath/Transcript
TRAVELERS' CAMP (A woman plants kisses up Tyler's bare torso.) :Maria: Wake up, babe. (Tyler wakes up, startled.) :Maria: I've missed you. Julian? Is that still you? (Tyler pretends he's Julian.) :Tyler: Yeah. Bad dream. What were you saying? (Tyler realizes he's chained up.) :Tyler: Oh. Look. I'm always up for a little bit of kink, but-- :Maria: Markos' orders. Put them on you as soon as you fell asleep. You're Passenger-ed in a hybrid. We can't risk him popping out. The pecs are a plus. But extra security's a minus. :Man: Maria, we're on the move. :Maria: Looks like this is gonna have to wait. :Tyler: Where are we going? :Maria: To the next camp, which will hopefully be our last camp. Markos is ready to do the spell. He's taking the doppelgängers. :Tyler: Today? :Maria: As soon as we're out of here. Soon, we can actually have a home, and I can finally have a closet. Better yet, two closets-- one for clothes and one for shoes. (Tyler starts forcing himself to transform.) :Maria: Julian? Julian? Babe, what's wrong? Open your eyes. (Tyler's eyes glow gold.) :Maria: Oh, my god. You're not-- Vyjit! Vyjit! (Maria runs out of the tent while Tyler's bones continue to break.) :Maria: I need help! Somebody! (The grunting and bone breaking stops. Maria approaches the tent warily, and suddenly a wolf runs out at vampire speed.) TITLE CARD AND OPENING CREDITS SALVATORE MANSION (Luke chants a locator spell.) :Luke: (chanting) Permisso laca tha tar. Permisso laca tha tar. (Damon grows impatient and throws an ice cube at him.) :Luke: That's not helping. :Damon: Well, you've been failing now for an hour, Wonder-Twin, so at this point, I can't imagine it's hurting. :Stefan: Damon, I know you're out a friend, but, uh, I'm not sure this guy's the best replacement. :Damon: I don't think this guy's the best anything if his locator spell skills are any indication. Yo! Where's your sister? :Luke: She's tired of being almost murdered. Look. I can find any person anywhere on the planet, ok? There's just something weird with your friend Enzo. I can't get a read. :Stefan: Enzo? Didn't he, uh, go to Cape Horn? :Damon: He flipped his humanity switch. There should have been a body count all the way to the airport. :Stefan: Well, why are you looking for him? :Damon: Gee. I don't know, Stefan. Vampire with no humanity who wants me dead for killing his girl. Hmm. :Stefan: Well, maybe he hired a witch to block whatever Luke's doing. Is that possible? :Luke: A cloaking spell? I guess. :Stefan: That would mean that he doesn't want to be found, so, uh, why don't you just drop it? (Tyler comes in the front door.) :Tyler: We have a problem. Markos turned Sloan into a vampire, had her drink doppelgänger blood, and after some chanting ritual thing, she turned human again. :Damon: He cured her? :Tyler: He cured her to death. The blood took away her vampirism but left her in the state that she was in just before she turned. :Stefan: That state being dead. Got it. :Luke: So it kills vampires. What does the spell mean for the witches? :Damon: No one cares. Wait. Keep going. :Tyler: The point is they feel if they can get rid of all magic they'll break some lame-ass witch curse. :Damon: Markos said they can't settle anywhere without evoking earthquakes or hell-fire, but they break that curse, and they just move right on into Mystic Falls. :Stefan: And come after Elena and me today, as in now. :Damon: Oh, well. Markos had a good week or two in the land of the living. Now where is he so can kill him? :Tyler: No idea. They were moving camp when I got out. :Damon: Well, good news. Our friend Luke here is an alleged genius at locator spells. :Luke: Travelers are always moving. They're impossible to track. They'll find Stefan and Elena long before we can find them. :Damon: Well, what about one of those locator spell blocker deals? Is that simple enough for you? :Luke: If both doppelgängers are in the same place, yeah. :Damon: Perfect. (to Tyler) You avoid the entire Czech language, figure out how to find Markos. :Tyler: How am I supposed to do that? :Damon: Well, you have a Traveler inside of you. I mean, I have probably-misplaced faith that you'll figure it out. (to Stefan) Meanwhile, you and I and our ex-girlfriend are gonna go on a little secret trip. :Stefan: Sounds great. BILL FORBES' CABIN (Elena and Stefan talk outside the cabin while unloading the car.) :Elena: This is a terrible idea. :Stefan: Well, what did you want me to say? "No, Damon. It will be awkward to have the three of us confined to Caroline's dad's cabin because I killed your best friend and Elena's keeping that secret for me"? :Elena: We should have told him. :Stefan: Look. I don't trust that he'd be able to hold it together. :Elena: Because Enzo's dead or because you killed him? :Stefan: Either, both. I don't know. Either way-- (Caroline comes outside.) :Caroline: Good news! So we don't have to be invited in, which is actually super sad if you think about it. :Stefan: Hmm. :Caroline: (suspicious) Am I interrupting something? :Elena: No, no. We're just, um-- :Stefan: Unpacking. We're unpacking. Uh, here you go. (Stefan hands Caroline a couple of bags to take inside. She's suspicious but laughs it off.) :Caroline: Ok. Heh. (Caroline takes the bags inside.) :Elena: So where's Damon now? :Stefan: Helping Luke set up. :Elena: Helping Luke or avoiding me? :Stefan: You really don't think he wants to be around you? :Elena: Well, technically, he said, "I don't want to hear your voice, and I don't want to see your face," because it's too hard for him. :Stefan: Who do you think brought you home last night? :Elena: Really? :Stefan: Oh, yeah. Tucked you in safely. (Caroline walks out onto the porch and observes them, eavesdropping.) :Elena: Well, that was an extreme circumstance. Enzo almost killed me. :Stefan: Probably read you a nice, little bedtime story. (Elena hits him playfully with a bag.) :Elena: Stop it. You're the least helpful person I know. :Caroline: (raising her voice) For a couple of doppel-targets, you two seem to be taking this all in stride. :Stefan: Yeah. Well, you know, a tribe of ancient wannabe witches want to drain of us our blood and eliminate supernatural beings? I've had worse. (Elena and Stefan carry supplies inside. Caroline goes to follow them but hesitates, sensing something. She looks out at the land in front of the cabin, but sees nothing. She goes inside, walking through Enzo's ghost with seeing him.) :Enzo: For some reason, I thought that would feel better. (Inside, Elena unpacks her things. Damon walks up to the doorway to her room.) :Damon: Cozy. :Elena: Yeah. Caroline used to invite me here Before her parents split. Her dad could tell a pretty good ghost story. :Damon: Well, I hope that dickwad's spirit isn't floating around anywhere. :Elena: Have a little respect for the dead. :Damon: I respect that he's dead. How about that? (Elena smiles, but continues unpacking, avoiding Damon's eye.) :Damon: I'm supposed to be avoiding you. :Elena: Is that still what you want? :Damon: Yes. No. I don't know. :Elena: Well, Luke did the cloaking spell. Stefan and Caroline are here, so we should be good... But if it's too hard for you to be here, then-- :Damon: You kicking me out? :Elena: Yes. No. I don't know. :Damon: I'm really sorry Enzo came after you. That was my fault. He was hurt. :Elena: It's not a big deal. :Damon: It is a big deal. He almost killed you, Elena, so I'm gonna hunt his ass down, I'm gonna whip some sense to him, and I'm gonna make him apologize in person, ok? What? :Elena: Hmm? No. Nothing. I just, uh-- I just remembered that Stefan asked me to help him bring some firewood in, so I'll be right back. (Elena leaves. Damon notices her odd behavior.) WHITMORE CAMPUS – BONNIE, ELENA, AND CAROLINE'S DORM ROOM (Bonnie and Jeremy are making out, when Jeremy abruptly breaks away.) :Bonnie: What? :Jeremy: What are we gonna do about the other side slipping off into oblivion and you with it? :Bonnie: We have the dorm to ourselves for an entire weekend, and you want to talk logistics? :Jeremy: I'm just saying that I would enjoy this weekend a whole lot more if I knew we were gonna be able to keep doing it. :Bonnie: I told you Liv is working on a spell to keep me here. (Jeremy's phone starts vibrating.) :Bonnie: Oh. Another secret bro meeting? :Jeremy: No more secrets, remember? (reads text message) Tyler's back. We should get over there. Let me grab my stuff. (He kisses her and leaves the room. Bonnie sighs. On the other side, her grams shows up.) :Grams: Please tell me more about this special spell that your friend Liv has concocted. :Bonnie: I know I shouldn't lie. :Grams: He deserves the truth, Bonnie. It's not getting any better over here. People are getting swept away, and when this place goes, you are going with it. :Bonnie: I know I have to tell him. I just need a few more days with him before I-- (Grams takes a step forward and accidentally knocks a lamp off the table.) :Bonnie: How did you do that? How did you move that? You can't move things from the other side. That doesn't happen. :Grams: That's what I'm trying to tell you. This place is falling apart. Tell him soon. False hope doesn't protect him. It protects you. BILL FORBES' CABIN (Outside in the shed, Elena talks to Stefan.) :Elena: I lied to his face. :Stefan: Yeah, I know, but you know what? Think of all the times he's lied to you and call it a freebie. (Enzo appears, unseen by Elena or Stefan.) :Enzo: Glad you two find my death so amusing. :Stefan: I'm sorry that you have to go through this. :Enzo: You're sorry for that? I'm glad we've got our priorities straight. :Elena: Look. I know that we're doing this for Damon, but it still just sucks. :Stefan: Elena, this is exactly what Enzo wanted. He wanted the blood to be on my hands, and I refuse to give him the satisfaction of feeling guilty about any of it. :Elena: And you think Damon is just gonna forget and move on? :Stefan: He's done it before. Come on. Let's get out of here. (Elena follows Stefan out, still unsatisfied with their plan. Enzo lashes out and smacks a hanging lamp, and is surprised that he actually moves it.) :Enzo: Now there's an interesting development. (Inside, Damon prepares drinks and Caroline snacks on maraschino cherries while writing down prompts for charades on slips of paper.) :Damon: Hey, munchie. Those are not for you. :Caroline: Shhh, I'm thinking. (Damon takes some of the slips of paper out of the hat.) :Caroline: Hey! :Damon: "Area 51". :Caroline: Stop! :Damon: "J.F.K. Assassination"? What the hell is that– :Caroline: You're ruining the game. :Damon: What game? :Caroline: Charades. Our theme is secrets that people think they're getting away with. :Damon: Well, Meryl Streep, I'd love to know how we're gonna act out Watergate. :Caroline: Well, I'm sure team "Stelena" will figure it out. :Damon: "A," you just implied that I was on your team. Two, you just gave me that judgy little hinty voice. So what am I missing? :Caroline: It's probably nothing. :Damon: Speak. :Caroline: Well, don't you think that Stefan and Elena have been a little... You know? :Damon: No. Clearly I don't. :Caroline: Secretive? I caught them being all hushed and whispery at the car this morning, and now they're getting firewood out of the shed together, which apparently takes 20 minutes. :Damon: You know, now that you mention it, Elena got all cagey when I brought up Enzo. :Caroline: No, no. I'm not talking about Enzo. I'm talking about Stefan and Elena. :Damon: How much have you had to drink? :Caroline: Come on! She's single now, you two are on the outs. (Elena and Stefan come back inside.) :Elena: Cocktails. Good call. :Stefan: I'll, uh--I'll make a fire. :Elena: I'll help. Ahem. (They make a hasty exit, very suspiciously. Damon speaks in a low voice to Caroline.) :Damon: Let the games begin. SALVATORE MANSION (Jeremy adds some wolfsbane to a bottle of water.) :Bonnie: When we planned our romantic day together, I wasn't picturing you, me, and two other guys. :Jeremy: Trust me, neither was I. (They join Matt, who is chaining Tyler up to some pipes in the cellar.) :Jeremy: One part wolfsbane, one part vervain. All together, the dumbest idea that either of you have ever had. :Matt: Don't look at me. This is all Ty. :Tyler: These should hold. Let's do this. :Bonnie: Not to be the only girl here, but I can't watch this. I'm gonna go upstairs. :Matt: Ty, once this guy pops out, we have no idea when you'll come back again. :Tyler: Some freak is inside my body. He took over my life. God only knows what he's got planned for me, so unless you've got any better ideas, this is what we're doing. :Matt: Ok. Let's do this. Vyjit. (Julian awakens.) :Tyler/Julian: Who are you? Where am I? :Matt: Where's Markos? :Tyler/Julian: Go to hell. :Matt: To answer your question, my name is Matt, and you, julian, are inside my best friend, aka your own personal hell. (Jeremy and Matt hold Tyler/Julian down and force the wolfsbane water into his mouth. It burns him and Tyler/Julian gags violently.) TRAVELERS' CAMP (The Travelers are on the move.) :Markos: Maria. Julian's your husband. Why didn't you realize he wasn't in control of the body? :Maria: He'd only been called out for a few hours. I've never seen a host reemerge so quickly. :Markos: You've never seen a hybrid before either. Find him! And make him permanent. As for the rest of you, I see a lot of walking when I should be hearing chanting! Find me the doppelgängers! Bill FORBES' CABIN (While Luke sits outside on the porch, Stefan, Elena, Damon and Caroline play charades inside. Elena mimes while Stefan tries to guess.) :Stefan: Uh, ok. Think. Ponder. Brain. I don't know. Uh, skull! :Elena: Yes! :Stefan: All right! Skull, skull. Ok. Limb. Joint. Bone. Bone, bone. Skull and bones. :Elena: Yes! :Stefan: Skull and bones! Got it! Five-zero, five-zero. Come on, guys. Zip. :Damon: Ok. Let's play a game called "never have I ever", hmm? :Elena: Oh, I don't think I'm drunk enough. :Caroline: Oh, come on! It'll be fun! :Damon: Come on. It'll be fun. :Caroline: I'll go first. Never have I ever died. :Damon: Cheers to that one. (They all drink.) :Damon: Cheers. :Stefan: Ooh! Ok. Um, never have I ever been possessed by my evil doppelgänger. :Elena: Pbbb. Mean. Never have I ever been fooled by my evil doppelgänger while she was pretending to be me. :Caroline: Low blow. :Damon: Tough but fair. :Caroline: Never have I ever kissed a Salvatore brother. :Elena: (laughing) Mm-hmm. :Caroline: Today. (There's an awkward silence.) :Caroline: So are you gonna drink or-- :Elena: Are you implying something? :Stefan: Well, I'm gonna get another round. Does anybody-- :Damon: Never have I ever lied about where Enzo is. (They all look around at each other, silent.) :Caroline: Ok. What is going on? :Stefan: Nothing obviously because nobody's drinking. :Damon: I mean, clearly you know the rules of the game, right, brother? If you lied, you drink. :Stefan: Oh, no. I understand the rules. :Elena: This just got weird. I'm officially buzzed, so I'm gonna go and get ready for bed. :Damon: Well, I could certainly use another round. (In the bathroom, Elena runs the tap and adds bubble bath. The mirror is steamed up and she clears it to look at herself. Enzo appears in the mirror, but Elena doesn't see him.) :Enzo: Avoiding, are we? Nothing a hot bath won't fix. Wash the guilt straight down the drain. (Elena turns off the tap and gets in the bath. She relaxes until suddenly Enzo, whom she cannot see, shoves her head under the water. She struggles, shouting when she gets her head above water.) :Elena: Damon! (Damon rushes in.) :Damon: Elena! (He helps her out of the bathtub and wraps a towel around her.) :Damon: Come here. Come on. What happened? :Elena: There was someone in here. :Damon: Who? :Elena: I don't know. I didn't--I didn't see anyone, But I could feel someone pushing me under the water. :Damon: Ok. I'd blame it on the spirit of Bill Forbes, but I don't think you're his type. Besides, why would a ghost be targeting you? Hey. Elena? (Elena hesitates.) :Elena: Damon. SALVATORE MANSION (Matt and Jeremy continue their interrogation of Tyler/Julian.) :Matt: There's plenty more where that came from. Where's Markos? :Tyler/Julian: What does it matter to you? :Jeremy: He wants to kill my sister. I want to stop him. :Tyler/Julian: Ha ha ha! You're a fool. Markos destroyed your only weapon against passengers like me, and there's no way in hell you'd ever kill your best friend. (Matt exchanges a look with Jeremy, then stabs Tyler/Julian with a stake.) :Matt: You're right. I don't plan on killing you, but I do plan on getting my answers. Where's Markos? :Tyler/Julian: Stop! I can't tell you where Markos is because I don't know, but I can tell you where my body is. :Jeremy: Why do we care? :Tyler/Julian: Because Markos doesn't like problems, and your boy escaping camp means he's Markos' problem. :Matt: So? :Tyler/Julian: So knowing Markos, he's gonna want to get rid of tyler for good by making this my body permanently. (Upstairs, Bonnie takes a call from Stefan.) :Bonnie: Stefan, hey. Remind me why I passed on the cloaking spell party again. :Stefan: Well, it's not exactly a relaxing getaway. Listen. Are things getting worse on the other side? :Bonnie: Why? :Stefan: Because something attacked Elena. Is it possible that someone over there could physically affect this plane? :Bonnie: Actually, yeah. My grams knocked a lamp right off my desk today. I doubt it's easy, but if someone were emotional enough... :Stefan: Enzo. (Caroline enters the room.) :Caroline: Enzo's dead? (Stefan hangs up on Bonnie.) :Stefan: Yeah. I, uh, I killed him. :Caroline: So my powers of deduction really suck. Why didn't you say anything? :Stefan: Because it's complicated. :Damon: Enter the complication. Enzo's dead. You killed him. Elena told me. :Caroline: So you didn't know either? :Damon: Nope. :Caroline: And their secret really was about Enzo. :Damon: Yep. :Stefan: You guys think we could, um, talk about this some other time? :Damon: By all means, brother. At your convenience. :Stefan: Listen. The other side is falling apart, and I think it's allowing Enzo to mess with us. :Damon: Enzo! You in here? :Enzo: Don't reckon I'd miss this. :Damon: Because knock it off! :Caroline: It doesn't make any sense. If Enzo wanted to kill Elena, drowning her wouldn't have worked. :Enzo: Smart girl. See why you like her so much. :Caroline: Maybe he's just trying to scare us. :Enzo: Getting warmer. Come on! You've almost got it. What is Enzo up to? :Damon: Drowning Elena was just a distraction. He figured out a way to kill us all in one fell swoop. :Enzo: Did I mention that I missed you? (Damon, Stefan and Caroline walk out onto the front porch.) :Damon: Crap. :Stefan: Where's Luke? :Damon: Who knows? We better find him before the Travelers find us. TRAVELERS' CAMP (The Travelers are chanting, performing a locator spell.) 'Heldhat Eina Odvozniti' :Markos: Stop! I found them. BILL FORBES' CABIN – OUTSIDE :Caroline: Luke? Luke? Where are you? :Elena: Maybe Luke-- You're upset. :Caroline: I'm not upset. Just looking for Luke, you know, Luke, who was here to protect you and Stefan, Luke, who's now missing because you and Stefan lied about where Enzo was, and now the Travelers can find you, do their spell, and wipe us all off the face of the earth! :Elena: I was worried that if Damon found out-- :Caroline: What, he'd flip out and spiral and kill a bunch of innocent people? Yeah, I get that. I, however, am not Damon, so the fact that you lied to me about it makes less sense. :Elena: I just didn't want to put you In an awkward position. :Caroline: Because it wasn't awkward when I accused you and Stefan of being makeout buddies again? :Elena: Actually, yes, it was. Where did that even come from? :Caroline: I have no idea. :Elena: Well, are you over it? :Caroline: Yes. :Elena: Good. Now let's go find Luke. (Heading in a different direction from the girls, Damon and Stefan argue while searching for Luke.) :Stefan: You need to know why I lied to you. :Damon: Nope, I don't. :Stefan: Damon, come on. :Damon: Let's just cut to the chase, Stefan, because I'm not in a hash-out-our-differences kind of mood. Yes, I'm pissed that you killed Enzo. I'm even more pissed that you two lied to me about it. You know what, Stefan? If it was me and I was in your shoes, I would have done it, too, except I would have done it months ago. The fact that you took this long-- :Stefan: He was your friend. :Damon: Yes, Stefan, he was my friend, which is why I, above anyone else, should have known that he was dead. Let's just find the stupid witch. CAVE :Bonnie: Of course the creepy Travelers are hiding their bodies in creepy caves. :Jeremy: Try to think of them as romantic Travelers and romantic caves since we're technically still on our date weekend. :Bonnie: Right. (They finally find the Travelers' bodies. There are a lot of them.) :Bonnie: Oh, my god. All these Travelers are passengered inside people in Mystic Falls? :Jeremy: I take it back. This is creepy. BILL FORBES' CABIN – NEARBY WOODS :Damon: What'd you think I was gonna do? :Stefan: What are you talking about? :Damon: When I found out Enzo was dead? Did you think I was gonna go on a rampage, slaughter a bunch of innocent people, go bowling with human heads? What'd you think I was gonna do? :Stefan: Hate me. I thought you would, uh, hate me. (They hear a sloshing noise coming from the shed.) :Damon: You hear that? :Stefan: Yeah. Come on. (They find Luke tied up in the shed.) :Stefan: He's barely breathing. :Damon: Why the hell would Enzo dump him here? :Stefan: I don't know. (Damon sniffs the air.) :Damon: Smell that? (They see an empty gasoline container. Enzo, invisible, pulls down the lamp and smashes it on the ground, igniting a rapidly spreading fire.) :Damon: Grab him. Let's go. (Enzo stabs Stefan with a long wooden pole.) :Damon: Dick move, Enzo. (Enzo smashes a large hunk of wood into Damon's belly, pinning him to the shed wall.) :Damon: (through gritted teeth) If only this wasn't totally avoidable. :Stefan: Oh, really? Now you're doing "I told you so"? :Damon: This isn't gonna stop, Stefan. I killed his girl, you killed him. This is not gonna stop. :Enzo: He's right. I like poetic justice. Damon Salvatore and his murderous brother die a fiery death. :Damon: You listening to me, Enzo? (Enzo shoves the wood harder into Damon, who groans.) :Damon: Is that a yes or a no? Because I can bring you back. Bonnie came back, Markos came back. I'll find a way, but this has to stop. How do you think you're able to do all this stuff, huh? The other side's falling apart, Enzo, so you can either help me, or you can blink out of existence. It's your choice. (Enzo considers it. Stefan finally gets the pole out of his body.) :Damon: Go on, Stefan. Get Luke out of here. He's the only one that can hide you and Elena. (Stefan hesitates, watching the shed deteriorate.) :Damon: Stefan! Go now! (Stefan helps Luke up.) :Stefan: Come on. (Stefan helps Luke outside. Enzo releases Damon.) :Enzo: Don't let me down again. (The shed falls apart more and more. Damon vamp-runs out.) CAVE :Bonnie: You're sure Julian has an eagle tattoo? :Jeremy: That's what he said. (Bonnie kneels by a body, aiming the flashlight at its tattooed arm.) :Jeremy: I'm pretty sure that's a dove. :Bonnie: Or a really cute eagle. Moving on. :Jeremy: Look. I'm sorry. This is the worst date ever. :Bonnie: We're together... in a cave of semiconscious Travelers who want to take over our town, but it could be worse, right? (A group of Travelers suddenly enter.) :Maria: Right. It could be. (Jeremy fires an arrow with his bow, but Maria diverts it with magic. They begin chanting. Jeremy grasps at his throat, choking.) :Maria and the Travelers: Lihednat Dolchitni! :Bonnie: Jeremy?! Jeremy! :Maria: He may be a hunter, but you'd be surprised at how easy it is to restrict a man's airways. :Bonnie; Please stop! Stop! Jeremy. Jeremy! Stop! (The Travelers leave, still chanting.) BILL FORBES' CABIN :Stefan: Feeling ok? :Luke: Heh. Liv and I should have killed you when we had the chance. :Stefan: Yeah. Well, you didn't, and, uh, I don't understand why, but thank you. :Luke: Let's just say my family's pretty screwed up, not a whole lot of compassion. You guys are different. You protect each other. :Stefan: Well, we still need you to protect us, so why don't you get your stuff and we can get the hell out of here? :Luke: Yeah. (Luke heads upstairs. Damon walks in the front door.) :Stefan: I guess Enzo bought it. :Damon: Bought what? :Stefan: Bring him back. I mean, how do you plan on doing that? :Damon: Markos found his way back. It's not impossible unless you want him terrorizing us for the rest of eternity. :Stefan: Not particularly. :Damon: Uh-uh. :Stefan: Uh, look. I know that-- (Damon punches Stefan in the face.) :Damon: Had to do that for Enzo. That's the last time you'll hear about it from me. :Elena: Damon. (Elena appears behind Damon. Her tone is accusing. Damon walks out of the cabin and shuts the door. Elena shares a look with Stefan.) SALVATORE MANSION :Tyler: What do you mean you lost Julian's body? :Bonnie: You/he was right. The Travelers wanted it. :Jeremy: But we'll find it. We just need to figure out where they went. :Tyler: Hold on. What do they need his body for? Guys, talk to me. Why did they take it? (Tyler grabs at his head, suddenly in pain. He has flashes of Julian's memories while in Tyler's body.) :Caroline: What are they doing here? This is our home. We can't let them take over. :Tyler/Julian: They won't. I got it handled, I promise. :Matt: Ty, what's wrong? :Tyler: I'm seeing things. :Tyler/Julian: This body's incredible. :Markos: Don't get used to it. (Tyler sees Markos put the Traveler knife in the fire.) :Jeremy: Tyler, talk to us. :Tyler: I don't know what the hell's happening. It's like I'm seeing his life. God! :Bonnie: Oh, my god. (At the Travelers' camp, they start chanting.) :Travelers: Dumi porvo, vazat domo. :Bonnie: They started the spell to make Julian permanent. :Travelers: Dumi porvo, vazat domo. Ehta ahni ovy domo. Dumi porvo, vazat domo. :Tyler: Make it stop. Make it stop! (He groans in pain and falls to the ground, falling silent.) :Jeremy: Tyler? (Tyler looks up, his eyes black. Julian awakens.) :Tyler/Julian: I take it you didn't find my body. BILL FORBES' CABIN (Caroline watches the shed burn. Stefan joins her.) :Stefan: Never have I ever had a ghost try to burn me alive. :Caroline: Drink. :Stefan: Come on. Car's packed. We got to get out of here. :Caroline: We're friends, right? We tell each other things, we trust each other. :Stefan: Caroline, it's not because I didn't trust you. :Caroline: No. It's just that you trust Elena more, and I get it. Of course you would. Still sucks to be left out of the loop, you know? :Stefan: Well, if it makes you feel any better, there are things that I tell you that I don't tell her. :Caroline: Like what? :Stefan: Like you have dirt on your cheek. And look. Maybe I didn't want you to know that I killed Enzo. :Caroline: Why? :Stefan: Because I know you, and I know you guys had that weird little chemistry thing going on. :Caroline: Oh, please! You're delusional. :Stefan: I didn't want you to think any less of me. I'll, uh--I'll meet you over by the car when you're done. (Stefan leaves Caroline to watch the shed burn. In the woods, Stefan senses something and looks around. Meanwhile, Damon packs stuff into the trunk of his car.) :Elena: Hey. :Damon: Hey. We're leaving. Pack your stuff. :Elena: I will. I just came out to see how you're doing. :Damon: I'm in a hurry. You should be, too. The Travelers can find us. :Elena: So that's it? We're not gonna talk about this? :Damon: What's there to talk about? :Elena: I'm sorry that I lied to you. :Damon: I don't care that you lied really. :Elena: Ok. I'm confused. Why are you being like this? :Damon: Because you were right, Elena. You wanted to protect me so I wouldn't spiral because if I spiraled then it would prove that we shouldn't be together, but--but I didn't spiral. Despite every nerve in my body wanting to break something or hurt someone or do all the wrong things for all the right reasons, I'm holding it together the best I can, for you. :Elena: But you're still mad at me? :Damon: Of course I'm still mad at you because being around you drives me nuts, and not being around you drives me nuts. :Elena: Ok. Now I'm really confused. (After a long moment, Damon moves toward Elena and kisses her passionately.) :Elena: What was that for? :Damon: Because I've had a really crappy day, and I needed it. (Damon goes back inside the cabin. Suddenly Elena grabs her head, groaning in pain as the Travelers close in, chanting. Markos grabs Elena from behind.) END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five